


Commitment Issues

by Bashfullybeautiful92



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blackwater, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfullybeautiful92/pseuds/Bashfullybeautiful92
Summary: 'Don't be such a scurdy cat Jacob' she muttered, leaning back and pulling her tank off. And holy crap she didn't have a bra on. He really didn't care who did or didn't see them right now, Leah Clearwater was in front of him topless.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N : just something I wrote**...

**disclaimer : sure sure**  

'Well that was fun,’ Leah remarked, as Jacob rolled over to the spare side of the bed while she let her body stretch limply across her side.

‘Fun?’ Questioned Jacob breathlessly, ‘I'm having trouble uncrossing my eyes,’

Leah couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up through her and out her mouth. Only Jacob had that affect on her.

He let his head lull to the side, sporting a boyish grin and purposefully crossing his eyes.

‘I'm being serious,’ he teased, only causing Leah to giggle more.Jacobs grin soften to a gentle smile as he took at the girl next to him. It had been a while since they had enough time to laze around after their rendezvous, actually, it had been a long time since they had been alone long enough to do it full stop.

_They’d all gathered in the Cullen’s. It was the night of the battle that never was. Jacob sat on the porch steps alone. Nessie had just been put to bed and he needed to get away from the hassle and bustle that was going on inside._

_‘Not reading a bed time story tonight?’ Came a voice behind him, and a bottle of beer tapped his shoulder._

_‘You missed it, Peter Pan tonight,’ replied Jacob with a smirk, excepting the beer, ‘although if you ask me really nicely, I might read it for you before you go to sleep,’_

_‘Nah I’m good,’ Leah scrunched up her nose, dusting down the step before slumping into it, ‘Peter pan never seemed believable to me,’ she informed taking a slug off her beer._

_‘Really? Flying boy child? Unbelievable. Werewolves and Vampires? Spot on.’ He said, forming his top lip into a mocking snarl and give her a thumb up, earning a playful shove from the girl beside him, causing him to chuckle._

_‘Yeah! Your point being?’ She demanded causing them to laugh once again before falling into a comfortable silence._

_He glanced at Leah out of the side of his eye, hoping she wouldn't notice. Her hair framed her face in tousled waves. He was no expert but he was nearly positive a light blush highlighted her cheeks and a nude lipgloss shined over her bee stung lips._

_Jacob had always found Leah hot. Right from he was a little six year old and his Twin sisters and brought home their new –slightly aggressive (or assertive as Sue called it) – friend, he found Leah attractive. He used to show off around her, up until he was 12 and one of his back flips went wrong and he ended up chipping a tooth and all three girls hadn't been able to control their laughter, a mans ego could only take so much. She’d started to see Sam by that stage._   
_He let his eyes travel up the length of her body. She was bare foot as usual but her nails were painted a dark shade of red, her long legs were definitely one of her best attributes. She wore a pair of her denim shorts, a Grey tank top ( her chest wasn't bad either) And a leather jacket…wait._

_‘Are you wearing my leather jacket?’ He questioned her._

_‘sharing is caring Jacob, did Billy never tell you that,’ she replied nonchalantly, leaning back On her elbows._

_‘But you don't even need to wear a jacket, body temperature of 108 and all that,’ he informed._

_‘I know…but I look hot in it,’ she informed with a quirk off her eyebrow , ‘don't you agree?’_

_‘Yeah…I mean no…I mean…’ He stuttered over his words. He was alpha, why was he getting so flustered!_

  
_‘Chill Jake, I'm hot, you can't deny it,’ she laughed, crossing her right leg over her left, ‘it’s not your fault you notice,’ she teased, earning an eye roll from him._

_‘You're always so humble,’ he deadpanned, peeling the label of the bottle in his Hand._

_‘Hey,’ she said softly, leaning forward, ‘ the sickly sweet smell in there is starting to turn my stomach, fancy heading to the beach, almighty Alpha?’_

_Jacob let out a sigh of relief, today had been so overwhelming he needed a break. He needed to get away from everyone just for an hour or so._

_‘Yes, fuck yes!’ He agreed eagerly jumping down the steps, before Leah could registered what he’d said._

_‘Think you can stay away from Nessie dearest for that long,’ she questioned skipping down the steps after him._

_‘What? No hybrid, it, re-sparks-me…’ Jacobs began reciting off, as they head towards the rabbit._

_‘I had considered blood sucking spawn…’ She responded leaning against the car door, ‘can I drive’ she grinned mischievously._

_‘Not a chance in hell,’ he responded, shoving her out of the way._

_‘Aww come on Jake!!’ She pouted, pushing herself against him, causing his jaw to tighten._

_‘No’ he answered pushing past her and getting into the safety of the car and slamming the door closed._

_Leah huffed, walking around and climbing into the car._

_‘I didn't even really wanna drive this heap of junk anyway,’ she lied rolling her eyes and Putting her seatbelt on._

_They stood paddling their feet in the water, enjoying the feel of the sand beneath their feet. They were the only ones on the beach due to the fact they were the only people who wouldn't catch their death on the beach at this time of night._

_‘It’s a full moon tonight,’ Leah pointed up at the sky._

_‘Ohhhh better watch yourself, werewolves are out tonight,’ he teased, reaching over and squeezing Leah’s waist, causing her to let out a girlish squeal. Leah Clearwater didn't squeal, she certainly didn't girlishly squeal. ‘Don't worry, I’ll protect you…I’m Alpha after all,’_

_‘That doesn't even make sense,’ she grumbled, before thumping him for insinuating that she couldn't look out for herself…even if what she would be protecting herself from would be…herself?_

_She glanced over at Jacob as they began walking the length of the beach. He was back in his head again. Damn Seth for blackmailing her into checking on him._

_‘Jake,’ she sighed, reaching out and stopping him, causing him to look at her confused, ‘how you holding up oh amazing Alpha of mine,’_

_‘I’m good,’ he laughed walking towards a log that must have been left behind by other beach goers earlier that day, beckoning Leah to follow him._

_‘Seriously, Jacob, today was…stressful to say the least,’ she muttered sitting down beside him._

_‘You could say that,’ Jacob dryly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck._

_‘I’m your beta’ like Seth had oh so sweetly reminded her, ‘ talk to me, I’m meant to support you aren't I?’_

_Silence fell between them once again._

_‘I thought I was gonna die, I thought we were all gonna die,’ he admitted_

_‘Well, actually you and curly sue were…’ She began, bringing up the fact that he had been prepared to run with Nessie if it had come to it, the look on his face caused her to stop, ‘so did I,’ she whispered, ‘and then there wasn't even a battle, it was all a bit anti-climatic if you ask me,’_   
_Jacob chuckled at her bluntness._

_‘I guess you're right,’ he smiled in her direction, ‘it just got me thinking…’_

_‘About?’ She prompted._

_‘Life,’_

_‘Wow, don't go into so much detail there Jacob, my tiny pea Brain mightn't be able to keep up,’_

_‘Just everything, Dad who would look after him, the twins have lives too, Rebecca just got out of here I don't want to drag her back to somewhere she doesn't wanna be. Who would protect Nessie, Esme…’ He paused as Leah rolled her eyes, ‘hey! How can you not like Esme! My mom died young, she treated me like her own,’_

_The last sentence caused Leah to look slightly guilty, causing Jacob in turn to feel bad for making her feel bad._

_‘Worst part?’ He questioned causing her to nod her head gently, ‘I didn't wanna die a virgin,’ he admitted sheepishly, praying he wasn’t blushing too much._

_‘Seriously. That’s what you were most worried about?’ She demanded with an arch of her eyebrows. ’15 seconds in the sack with Bella Swan?’_

_‘Not Bella! That's just…creepy,’ he shivered scrunching his nose up, ‘And 15 seconds? That's being a bit ambitious isn't it?’ He joked. ‘To be fair I’d be happy enough with seeing a pair of naked breasts in real life,’_

_‘Breasts? Really? Not boobs or tits? Breasts’ she questioned, ‘if you're going to talk about crude subjects, you have to use crude language Jakey boy’_  
  
_‘You’re going to make fun of my wording and not my lack of experience,’ he grumbled._

_‘No, I think it’s kinda cute. Even if it is such a man thing to worry about,’ she teased ‘but are you actually going to wait for the demon child to become of age,’_

_‘Don't talk about Nessie like that Leah!’ He snapped on instinct, ‘No, I mean, would I really have to? Seven years is a long time, I’d be 23…’_

_‘Who then?’ She asked, digging her feet into the sand._

_Jacob paused. He didn't really know who. Somebody, anybody. Although she had been the subject of his first wet dream. But he wasn't going to tell her that, he’d spent months blocking her from seeing that memory…he wasn't about to let her in on that._

_‘I’ve an idea…’ Leah hesitated._   
_‘Yeah?’ He asked his eyebrows knitting together._

‘I’m your beta right?’ Asked Leah, watching the patterns her feet were making in the sand.

‘Right…’ He stammered unsure were she was going with this.

‘I’m meant to help you come up with a solution to problems right?’

‘Yeah…but I don't know if this falls under that category lee,’ he chuckled nervously.

‘What if I want to,’ she whispered, turning her face towards Jacob, her breath warming his face, showing them how close they’d actually been.

‘That's different,’ he murmured, licking his lips before reaching up and brushing a stray hair out of her eyes, ‘If you wanted to and I wanted too…’

‘Do you want to?’ She interrupted quickly.

Jacob paused for a moment once again, Resting his hand on the side of her face before taking a deep breath and mumbling the truth. ‘Yes, do you?’

‘God yes,’ she muttered before sliding her hands behind his neck and pulling his lips to hers.

He ran his fingers through her hair, while his other hand griped her bare hip pulling her close to him. It was unlike any kiss either had experienced. Bella had been his first and he had been a bit…well sloppy. Leah and only ever kissed Sam, and he let her take over this too quickly were as Jacob fought with her for dominance.

‘Lee…lee…Leah’ he stammered as her lips traveled down his neck, ‘not here…at least lets go back to the Rabbit, what if someone sees us,’

‘Don't be such a scurdy cat Jacob’ she muttered, leaning back and pulling her tank off. And holy crap she didn't have a bra on. He really didn't care who did or didn't see them right now, Leah Clearwater was in front of him topless.

‘I think you’ll find I'm the big bad wolf,’ he growled before pulling her to him.

‘Funny that, Me too!’ She exclaimed causing them both to chuckle before they got back to were they left off.

For the record it was the best 15 seconds of his life. Okay maybe 12.

Leah was leaning up on her elbows, the white sheet draped across her body covering her chest, one of her long legs was bent out from under the sheet and Jacob let his eyes run down the length of it, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. She’d let her hair grow slightly longer, it now fell slightly below her shoulder blades. It causes problems when she phased, but she preferred it with a bit of length.

Christ she was beautiful


	2. Chapter 2

  
‘what _are_ you staring at?’ Leah demanded dragging him back to reality.

 

Jacob blinked blankly for a moment before blurting out ‘Marry me’

 

Leah threw her head back laughing, stopping immediately when she seen his face, ‘Christ, you're Not joking’

 

What the fuck was he doing? It wasn't meant to happen like this, it wasn't meant to happen at all! Leah wanted to reach out and shove his words back in his big stupid mouth.

 

‘what…I…why?’ She squeaked. Leah Clearwater was lost for words for the first time in her life.

 

‘Why…not?’ Jacob shrugged.

 

‘Ohhhhh, I don’t know, maybe because we’re not together, that a good enough reason for you?’ She stated, flicking the tip of his nose like a dog.

 

Well she supposed they were dogs.

 

‘Aww not that rhyme again Leah,’ he groaned

 

_Leah’s nose scrunched up when she walked into the garage of the autoshop that Jacob worked in. There was poster and calendars of scantily clad girls all over the walls, loud music and the overpowering smell of male._

_He’d been really lucky and got placement in here straight after school. Billy had wanted him to go to college,but Jacob knew it wasn't for him. Leah had brought home brochures from her community college for both Jacob and Billy to look over. There was a course in car body work that Jacob would have benefited from. It had been a way of meeting each other half way._

_‘Not that you need it mind you son, you’ll fly through that course,’ Billy had gloated, causing Leah to roll her eyes. Men._

_‘There’s a she wolf in the closet,’ Jacob began to sing along to the radio whenever he caught Leah’s scent ‘Open up and set her freeee-AHH! Fuck! Don't do that Leah!’ He growled after she slammed her fist on the bonnet of the car that Jacob was under causing him to jump and slam his head off the car above him._

_'Seth told me what you did on the way home from college,’ she ground out, as Jacob rolled out from under the car, rubbing his head._

_‘ he deserved it,’ he grumbled, getting up from the ground and cleaning his hands on a rag. There was oil smeared over his face, he was shirtless with his overalls rolled down to his waist, sweat glistened on his brow and chest. Leah’s mouth suddenly felt very dry. When the fuck did she walk into a 90s teen movie?_

_‘Jake, you broke his nose!’ She exclaimed, glancing up at his face, catching sight of the slight bruising under his eye, ‘looks like he got a shot in too,’ she couldn't help but smirk as she reached up on her tip toes to touch the swelling area. Even though she was a werewolf, standing almost at 6 ft, he was still a lot taller than her._

_‘It’ll heal soon,’ he muttered pulling away from her fingers, immediately missing the feel of her touch._

_‘Yeah, Ben’s not as lucky, y’know, being human and all that,’ Leah informed leaning her hip against the tool bench. ‘Seth wouldn't tell me what provoked you,’_

_‘Good. You don't wanna know,’ he grunted, lifting up a car part and examining it._

_‘What did he do Jake? He’s in my sage class, Jake, I sort of need to know what went down between you both when I'm stuck sitting beside him for eight hours,’Leah complained._

_‘What, you sit together, so you're like friends…?’ He questioned as he was mid bend to go under the car again._

_‘No…we sit in alphabetical order, he’s Cassidy I'm Clearwater…’ Leah paused, hoping her blush didn't give her away, ‘did he call you a paedo after seeing you hang out with Nessie one too many times, you know I've told yo…’ She blabbered on only to be interrupted by  
Jacob._

_‘He called you a slut okay,’ Jacob growled, as he walked back over to swap his car part for another, ‘he called you a slut Leah, happy now?’_

_Leah was so taken aback she give a jump, she thought Ben liked her. She hadn't told the rest of the pack in case they made fun of her. She was sure he was going to ask her out…oh._

_She noticed Jacob was beginning to shake._

_‘Okay Jake,’ she whispered walking towards him and placing a comforting hand on his arm, ‘you need to calm down, people are around you can't phase.’_

_‘I've been trying to calm down since it happened,’ he informed through gritted teeth, ‘he just…you don't talk about a girl the way he talked about you, okay?’ He finished, throwing down the rag he’d been using to clean up the car part._

_'I can take care of myself you know!’ Leah snapped, pushing her chin up and crossing her arms._

_Jacob turned around and blinked at her blankly._

_  
‘Are you being serious?’ questioned Jake, ‘ I broke his nose for you and that’s all you got?’_

_‘You can be so barbaric sometimes Jacob!’ She growled like he had earlier, ‘you don't think before you act!’_

_‘I go on my instinct, I've got good ones!’ He defended, earning a snort from Leah as she crossed her arms, ‘ Leah, I had to shut him up! I've been trying to shut everyone up, long before we even became a.. whatever we are…ever since you started hanging out with the pack…’_

_‘I know!’ Leah roared, ‘I know what every body is saying Jacob, you don't need to protect me from it, I can protect myself, and if that doesn't work, I've a brother whose next in line, I don’t Need you protecting me too!’_

_‘but…but what if I want to?’ Murmured Jacob blushing slightly, as he somehow managed to force himself to catch Leah's eyes._

_His eyes were definitely one of his best features. They told the truth no matter what, the look he was giving Leah made her breath catch in her throat._

__  
  
‘Jake, that's really sweet,’ Leah smiled, ‘honestly it is, but it's not even like we’re dating, you don't need to protect my honour or whatever. People are gonna think what they're gonna think…let them!’

_‘Would you be giving me the same advice if he had called me crude names for hanging out with Nessie so often?’ He teased with a slight quirk of his lips._

_‘’No probably not,’ she laughed, bumping his hip with hers, ‘okay Rocky, you gonna chill’_

_‘ can I get a free pass if neither you are Seth are around?’ Jacob asked, with an arch of the eyebrow._

_‘Okay…’ Leah hesitated, ‘just…give them a scare…don't break anymore bones,’_

_‘Promise,’ he agreed ‘just one more thing though,’ he asked as Leah went to walk away._

_‘Emmhmm?’ She said turning around._

_‘If we’re not boyfriend and girlfriend, what the hell are we because I'm pretty sure what I did to you in the car this morning counts as a boyfriend thing’ Leah felt her cheeks burn, she knew this was gonna happen soon._

_‘I’m helping you practice,’ Leah offered quickly, ‘think of me as a…consultant! I'll help you improve your technique’ not that it needed much improving._

_‘How does what you did to me in the shower last night improve my technique,’ he wondered a smirk forming on his lips when he caught her blush. How the hell they didn't alert Billy with the noise they made in the shower and whenever Leah climbed out the bathroom window again was beyond him._

_‘Improving you're stamina,’ she informed with a wink, ‘you still for the movies tonight?’_

_‘Yes, although we have seen that movie like three times,’ he rolled his eyes, he didn't get it, why they didn't just stay in his rabbit instead of paying $20 into the cinema he had no idea. Not that he minded._

_‘I know, but we’re actually going to watch this time,’ she replied smirking, and she couldn’t help but walk back a place a soft kiss on his lips, ‘My treat this time,’_

_‘Leah, shut up. I pay, no arguments,’ he rolled his eyes, enjoying the feeling off her rubbing her body up against his._

_‘Not a date. Not a couple. I can pay my own way.’ She retorted._

_‘Sure sure,’ he muttered. He was not letting her pay._

_Leah stuck to her word. They did watch the whole movie._

_The time spent in the Rabbit afterwards was soooo much more fun._

_…Leah didn't pay._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

‘Don't ask me idiotic questions then!’ she snapped from the floor were she was searching for her clothes ‘where the fuck is my bra!’

 

‘You don't wear a fucking bra!’ barked Jacob in reply.

 

‘I did today because…’ She stopped abruptly, a faint blush gracing her cheeks as she dove under the bed in search of it.

 

‘Wait. What?’ Jacob asked, hanging his head of the edge of the bed and looking under it.

 

Leah glared at him in response as the both spotted the purple Lacey bra at the same time, they both reached out to grab it at the same time, causing Leah to bang her head off the bed bored.

 

‘Jesus!’ She swore, as Jacob grabbed the bra, smirking as he and popped back up on the bed. ‘Give me the bra,’ she demanded kneeling over the bed trying to reach the undergarment but Jacob managed to hold it out of her grasp.

 

‘You can have it back once you tell me why you wore a matching set of underwear today Leah,’ he teased.

 

‘You know why, just give me the God damned...you know what, keep it you perv.’ Leah huffed, grabbing her summer dress off the ground.

 

‘You wore them because you knew we’d be having sex tonight,’ he grinned, throwing the bra at her, ‘you wore them for me’

 

‘Keep telling yourself that almighty Alpha,’ she muttered, clipping her bra on and throwing her dress on.

 

‘Wait. There's more to it though,’ he paused wrapping the sheet around his waist and standing up, ‘you know what today is don't you,’

 

‘Shut. up.’ She warned pointing one of her sandals at him, before going back to searching for the matching one

 

Jacobs grin grew wider. The summer dress she knew he loved on her, the matching bra set, hell the fact she’d bothered with a bra at all, wearing girly shoes. Leah knew what today was.

 

It was the fourth anniversary of the battle that had became known in the pack as ‘the battle that never was’ they'd left the pack and the cullen’s on the beach. They'd gathered there after it had gone dark. They always gathered together on the same date every year. every year without fail Leah would drag Jacob away to have a celebration of their own.

 

‘It’s our four year anniversary,’ he exaggerated a girly gasp, ‘and you remembered!’

 

‘I said shut up!’ Leah cried childishly.

 

‘And I always thought I was the girl in the relationship!’ Deadpanned Jacob, kicking the shoe Leah was looking for forward with his bare foot, knowing she wasn’t actually going to flounce off. No. That would mean admitting defeat. That would mean loosing out on a good argument, Leah Clearwater didn't do either of those things.

 

‘There. Is. No. Relationship.’ Leah seethed, grabbing the shoe and making herself busy with doing up the extravagant buckle.

 

‘Leah, you just got yourself all fancied up for me, that's what girlfriends do, not fuck buddies,’ Jacob sighed, leaning against the wall.

 

Leah ignored him, her jaw tightening. Jacob: 1 Leah: 209

 

He’d finally won his first argument with her.

 

Time to drive it home.

 

‘Leah, we’re moving in together,’ he stressed, pushing himself off the wall.

 

‘Yeah, like room mates!’ She argued, twisting her hair up into a bun.

 

‘Yeah, but we’ve bought a house,’ he said slowly, as if he was talking to a child, ‘with a master bedroom and a guest room,’

 

‘It’s an investment,’ she replied, with a roll of her eyes. ‘It was just a matter of convenience, you wanted out from under Billy’s feet and I couldn’t listen to the sound of mum and Charlie anymore,’ she shuddered.

  
‘Leah, we’ve a mortgage,’ he shook his head disbelievingly.

  
‘Yeah, in your name,’ she shrugged.

 

‘You just contradicted yourself, if the mortgage is in my name then technically it's not an investment for you,’ he snapped his fingers In her direction, earning an arched eyebrow in response.

 

‘Are you telling me I have reason not to trust you jake?’ She questioned, a smug look forming on her face. ‘You're financially more stable than me, it just made sense to put the mortgage in your name, I’m still paying half of it’

 

‘That’s another point,’ exclaimed Jacob, ‘we’re going to be business partners,’

 

‘Jacob, I highly doubt doing the books for your auto shop counts as being business partners,’ Leah laughed.

 

‘First of all _shops_ , auto _shops_ not shop,’ corrected Jacob.

 

‘Jake, we talked about this, one step at a time,’ Leah let out an exasperated sigh.

 

‘Secondly, marry me and you're name’ll be above the door, then we’ll be partners,’ he concluded ignoring her last comment. ‘Finally, technically, you've been given me advice since the start of my career so…’

 

‘I told you to do a course in the career path you were interested in, not exactly brain surgery my friend,’ she rolled her eyes.

 

‘Helped me choose the best place to my placement year, advised me to take the full time job they offered me whenever I wanted to go ram stam into my own business, told me about the premises up for rent…’ trailed off Jacob.

 

‘That's just common sense,’ snorted Leah.

 

‘Leah, just admit it, we’re in a relationship,’ Jacob spoke softly, so seriously that Leah had to hold her breath to control a giggle begging to come out.

 

‘Well, if we’re in a working relationship maybe I need a pay rise,’ Leah she muttered, earning a glare from Jacob, ‘come on Jacob! We haven't even Been on a date before!’

 

‘haven't been…we…are you actually shitting me Clearwater!’ Jacob stammered out, placing his hands on the bed post, careful not to put his whole weight on it. Leah had spent a whole morning picking out their new bed, she'd kill him if he broke it after only one use.

 

‘Name one date,’ she rolled her eyes.

 

‘Every Friday from the day this started, we go to the cinema,’ Jacob deadpanned.

 

‘Lots of friends go to the cinema together,’ she shrugged. ‘In fact Embry and Quil were there last Friday,’

 

‘Pretty sure Quil didn't pay Embry in, and I'm sure Embry didn't do what you did to me in the truck afterwards’ he snarked.

 

‘I always try to pay but you won’t let me’ she argued before giggling slightly ‘,Embry would totally be the girl in that relationship,’

 

‘I know right?’ Laughed Jacob before shaking his head and getting back on track ‘every Sunday we go into to the diner for ice cream,’ ‘I know right?’ Laughed Jacob before shaking his head and getting back on track ‘every Sunday we go into forks to the diner for ice cream,’

 

‘That so doesn't count!’ Leah shook her head ‘Up until A year ago Nessie came with us!’

 

Jacob paused for a moment. That was true, it had become tradition, every Sunday, they took the little vamp to the beach and then for ice cream come rain or shine. But Nessie was sixteen now. She didn't want to jump the waves in the water while it lashed down. It just destroyed her hair.

 

Jacob let out an involuntary growl at the thought. He didn't feel any romantic feelings towards Nessie, and she definitely didn't feel any towards him. But the imprint was still there, it just wasn't romantic feelings, more…brotherly.

 

‘It was your idea to take her!’ He cried.

 

‘yeah, like you could say no to that face!’ She mocked, pointing to a framed picture of Leah, Jacob and a younger looking Renesme, that was perched on the bed side locker.

  
Leah had always been fond of Nessie, right before she and Jacob had even started, she found her cute, adorable even. Her intelligence baffled her, it always amused her to see Jacobs reaction when she went on a random spiel about something that Leah and Jacob assumed she wouldn't understand.

 

‘Sam and Emily’s wedding,’ he began listing off, ticking each date off with his fingers.

 

‘How was that a date!’ She scoffed, ‘we both would have been going either way made more sense to share lifts,’

 

‘Rachel and Paul’s wedding…’ He ticked off

 

‘We were both in the wedding party!’ Exclaimed Leah in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air.

 

  
‘Kim and Jared’s wedding,’ he ignored her, ‘you take me lunch to the garage every Wednesday, we run on the beach every Saturday morning,’

 

‘You bring me out for lunch on Thursdays so I wouldn't…’ She stopped short as if the pieces were clicking together.

 

‘We see each other every day of the week Leah,’ he muttered ‘we’ve picked out curtains together…Leah we had a full scale argument over curtains…Fucking curtains!’ He added, pointing at the grey material draped at either side of the window of their new bedroom.

 

‘Why. Why can't you just leave it!’ Hissed Leah, her eyes narrowing sharply, ‘this works for me! It works for us! For someone who claims to spend so much time with me, you clearly haven't learned very much about me!’

 

‘Well it doesn't work for me Leah!’ He scowled jabbing his finger in his direction, ‘sex just doesn't cut it for me anymore,’

 

‘Look at that, turns out you are the girl in the relationship Black,’ she threw back crossing her arms over her Chest huffily, ‘I know it's not just sex Jacob. If I'm being completely honest, it never really was just sex was it?’

 

‘It wasn't for me anyway,’ he shrugged, his lips quirking to the side, ‘I've had a crush on you since before I knew what a crush was,’

 

‘Just…shut…up!’ She finally exploded ‘I can't be in a relationship with you, I can't be in a relationship with anyone Jacob, I thought you knew that, I thought you understood,’

 

‘Yeah I thought you were over Samuel Uley, clearly not,’ Jacob huffed childishly.

 

‘I’m over Sam Jacob,’ she stated threw gritted teeth, ‘I'm just not over what he did to me,’

 

‘I'm not him Lee,’ he emphasised, his eyes pleading with her.

‘No you're worse,’ she seethed, ‘how can you even consider putting me through that again!’

 

‘What are you talking about Leah,’

 

‘Nessie!’ She cried, ‘you have a god damn imprint Jacob. What Sam did to me was…I don't think I’ll ever fully heal from that Jacob, but what he did was unintentional. You would willingly be in a relationship with me, Marry me, make promises you can't keep, knowing that at any stage you could turn around and fall in love with _her_ ’


	4. Chapter 4

_‘_ Leah, she’s been matured for almost a year now, I feel nothing towards her,’

 

‘Yes that's because she feels nothing towards you!’ Argued back Leah, ‘whose to say that won't change in the next year or two?’

 

‘Leah I know okay, you just have to trust me on this one, she isn't going to change her feelings,’ Jacob informed calmly, shifting slightly, almost like he wasn't telling her something, ‘I don't want her too,’

 

_‘_ It’s not about what you want it's about what she wants!’ Leah rapped back, ‘she could well want you one day Jake and I can handle that, if we just remain the way we are. If we don't feel, if I don't feel.if we don't put a label on this.’ She muttered, taking a step back when Jacob reached out to touch her, ‘You're hers, and I’m fine with that! I promise, when it comes to it, when it happens, I'll be so happy for you both, I promise!’ She stressed, blinking as she felt her eyes filling at the thought, ‘ I will honestly…’

 

‘That's really nice of you Leah,’ Jacob nodded, before his trademark smirk played on his lips ‘but I don't know if Seth will be as accommodating’

 

‘What?’ She asked scrunching here face up ‘what has my brother got to do with this?’

 

‘I found out what Nessie’s been doing every Sunday for the past year,’ Jacob shrugged, ‘or should I say who she's been doing,’

 

‘I don't understand what you're getting at Jake,’ she murmured, shaking her head.

 

‘Do you remember last Sunday I went to see Nessie, make sure she really didn't want to come for Ice cream,’

 

‘Yeah even though she told you no in like ten different languages,’ Leah rolled her eyes. She wasn't exaggerating, Renesmee actually said no, in ten different languages.

 

Jacob pouted in that way that Leah couldn't help but find adorable. He hadn't seen Nessie in days. He just wanted to hang with her for a while.

 

‘Well, when I reached her house, everyone else had gone hunting except for her,’ he informed, ‘…and Seth’

 

‘Just spit it out!’ Leah cried, throwing her head back.

 

‘I should have stopped when I smelt him,’ he shivered in disgust.

 

‘Jacob,’ Leah whined

 

‘I walked in on Seth and Nessie having sex,’ he blurted out bluntly.

 

‘What!’ Cried Leah, not knowing weather to laugh or throw up.

 

‘Apparently they’ve been a thing for a while…’ Jacob shrugged his shoulders

 

‘And that doesn't bother you?’ Questioned Leah, her eyebrows knitting together

 

'It bothered me the same way it bothered Seth the time he walked in on you and me,’ answered Jacob, both of them Paling at the memory.

 

‘Did you break his nose too?’ She questioned

 

‘His jaw,’ he informed.

 

‘I don’t know who I should be mad at’ Leah muttered ‘Seth for dating a girl when he knows could easily imprint on another girl and break her heart. Nessie when she's already been imprinted on or you for breaking my bothers jaw’

 

When she thought about it, she couldn't believe she hadn't picked up on the signs. Seth and Nessie had been hanging out a lot more lately. She had caught Seth sneaking back into the house late at night a few times a couple of months back when she still lived at home, he passed it off as patrol not smart enough to know Leah would know if he was on patrol or not.

 

‘And finding them like that…had no affect on you?’ Questioned Leah, ‘other than brotherly like you said?’

 

‘No, nothing.’ Jacob smiled softly before sitting down on the bed where Leah was perched, ‘I felt how Emmet or Jasper would have felt if they walked in on them…just maybe a little stronger,’

 

Leah's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. This didn't make sense, none of this made sense.

‘I talked to Nessie about it,’ sighed Jacob.

_‘_ So you were doubting it, doubting your theory…or whatever’ Leah demanded.

 

‘Christ Lee, are you ever gonna stop double guessing everyone!’ groaned Jacob, letting out a breath he’d been holding in. ‘Can you listen to me?’

 

‘If you say anything worth…’ She started only to be cut off by Jacob clamping his hand over her mouth

 

_‘_ Jesus! Shut. Up.’ Jacob growled, earning irritated roll of the eye. ‘You gonna let me speak woman?’

 

Leah dragged her tongue along the palm of his hands causing him to snort.

 

‘Leah you’ve dragged your tongue over worse places on my body, do you really think that's going to gross me out?’ He chuckled, before Leah sent a glare his direction causing him to promptly shut up.

 

‘You going to talk or what dickhead?’ Came Leah’s muffled voice behind his hand.

 

_‘_ I prefer Almighty Alpha,’ pondered Jacob earning another glare, ‘Dickhead’s good too though,’

 

‘Jesus Jake!’ Cried Leah causing Jacob to drop his hand, there was little use in holding it there when she still had the ability to talk.

 

‘So me and Nessie had a talk that night I caught them both,’ Jacob started again, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, ‘she hates this whole imprint thing as much as I do. She hated that before she even got a chance to live her whole life was mapped out for her. Not only did she have her grandparents, parents, aunts and uncles protecting her from all the dangers of the world, she had a protecter always following in her shadows.’

 

‘God love her,’ snorted Leah, causing even herself to grimace at how bitter she sounded towards Nessie. She loved Nessie, she didn't want to feel this way towards her, she’d spent so long making sure she never felt this way towards her.

‘She felt like she didn't get experience things that help you grow into a well rounded human being- don't even go there Leah she’s half human as much as she's half vampire- how could she feel empathy if she'd never felt pain? How could she enjoy feeling happy if she did never experienced what it was to feel sorrow? These were all experiences we were holding back from her because we wanted to protect her…I wanted to protect her.’ He paused Daring a glance at Leah, who was looking anywhere but him. ‘

 

_‘_ Seth let her experience these things. Seth laughs whenever she falls, because it very rarely happens, instead of panicking that she might have hurt herself, even though that's not possible,’ chuckles Jacob, ‘he never worries about hurting her feelings, openly laughing when he finds something she says ridiculous. He makes her put down the books that Bella and her love to read and go out and experience the world. He helps her live,’ he stresses finally catching her eye.

 

‘Even if I did want Nessie, not that I do, but even if I did, she doesn't want me,’ Jacob implored, ‘we have a theory, wanna hear it?’

_  
‘_ Do I have a choice in the matter?’ Snaked Leah.

 

‘Nope,’ grinned Jacob, ‘I was never meant for her in the romantic capacity. I was meant to be her brother figure,’

 

‘Yes Jacob first comes brother then comes lover,’ deadpanned Leah.

 

‘No Leah, I'm meant to be her brother. Always. Think about it,’ he paused, running his hands together before continuing, ‘Edward and Bella are never going to have any more children, it's physically impossible…’

_‘_ Well we all thought that the first time around,’ Leah said flippantly, and Jacob was starting to find it increasingly harder to keep his cool.

 

‘She needed someone to act her own age with. Someone whose non biased, someone who cares about her but is also up to prank her parents with her. Someone she can moan about her family too that isn't going to try and get her to see their point of view,’

 

‘Isn't that what Emmet and the rest are therefore?’ Questioned Leah.

 

‘They tend to side with Edward and Bella in arguments,’ informed Jacob, ‘besides they're not able to do things with her like jump the waves on a beach during the summer in broad daylight,’

_‘_ Still doesn't prove that she's never going to fall in love with you’ informed Leah.

 

‘Leah, I’m not saying I'm not going to think about her a lot, and I'm not saying that I’m not going to spend a lot of time with her,’ sighed Jacob, ‘but I am saying that chances are I’m not going to be thinking about her as much as I’m thinking about you and I’m most definitely not going to be with her the way I’m with you,’ Jacob spoke truthfully.

 

‘Jacob you have no Idea how much I want to believe you,’ Leah whispered, her eyes welling up once again. Jacob Black had turned her into a blubbering mess.

 

‘Let yourself Lee, let yourself trust me,’ he pleaded, placing his hands in hers and letting his forehead rest against hers gently. As much as Leah willed herself to pull away she couldn't, ‘I love you Leah,’

 

‘Don't. Please. Don’t’ she pleaded, her voice unsteady.

 

_‘_ Why?’ Jacob all but begged.

 

‘The last person I trusted with my heart all but broke me Jacob, and I’m afraid that if the same thing happens again I’ll not have you around to help fix me,’ admitted Leah

_  
He felt her before he saw her. His jaw clenched tightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. They stood outside the Cullen’s, almost as if they were on watch. The sky had just tuned misty and the air colder, not that either of them noticed._

_  
‘ I know they’re out there somewhere, but I can’t hear them anymore. It’s so quite.’ He turned his head lightly towards Leah, deciding to ease into the conversation._

_‘I stopped hearing them too. The second I decided to leave. It’s nice.’ She murmured in response, switching her weight from foot to foot, almost nervously. Almost. Leah didn't get nervous. She didn't care enough to get nervous._

_She wasn't lying, it was nice. Nice to have your own thoughts. Private thoughts. Thoughts for you and no one else._

_Jacob glanced at Leah out off the corner of his eye, chewing on his bottom lip gently. He was glad his thoughts were his own at that particular moment. He couldn't have her in his pack. He had to stay away from her. These feeling he was having for her were too uncertain. It was just a stupid crush. He hadn't felt this way toward since…well since Bella arrived in forks. He was too damn impulsive for his own good. He still had feelings for Bella, fuck, he was in love with Bella._

_He knew she could feel it too. He just knew it. He could see it in her eyes. Feel it in the sting of words. Hear it underlying in her growl._

_They couldn't act on their feelings. It was too risky. What if she imprinted? What if he imprinted? It wouldn't be fair on her. Not with his alliance still lying with Bella._

_Screw easing in to it._

_‘You know you can't stay here,’ he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to avoid eye contact._

_‘But I have no place…’ She trails off, glaring at him almost pleadingly, Jacob breaking his resolve and turning his body toward her._

_‘I can’t trust you with the Cullen’s. You hate them too much. You don’t even like me.’ Lies. He knows it's all lies, she knows it’s lies. Lying makes it easier though._

_‘I don’t have to. I just have to follow you.’ Leah argued back. She didn't correct him. Tell him she did like him. What was the point? She wondered if he noticed he was moving closer to her._

_‘Look, Seth doesn’t want you here and neither do I.’ He didn't know why he said it. Okay, it wasn't entirely a lie. Seth didn't really want her here, having your big sister babysit you sorta cramps your style. He knew that all too well. But in others circumstances would he want her there? If there was no imprinting? If Bella was just a friend, another human who needed protecting? Yes. He supposed he would._

_  
‘Being unwanted isn’t exactly a new thing for me.’ She laughed humourlessly. Did he really think the fact that he didn't want her here, that her on brother didn't even want her here would put here off? She was used to it. She sucked it up, she didn't want pity. She honestly didn't. But if that was the truth, why did her chest tighten and her throat dry at his words? She looked him dead in the eye, determined not to let him know the affect of his words on her._

_He had to know how close they were getting now._

_Jacob stayed silent, his jaw jutting at her words. Trying to restrain a growl. His eyes narrowed as he stared over her right shoulder, hoping to her it looked like they were keeping eye contact. He hated that she felt unwanted. Hated that he had to make her feel that way. It was for her own good though, he was looking out for her. They had shared their minds for long enough, she had to know that wasn't the truth. That he did want her here. That he just plain wanted her._

_There and then he promised himself Leah Clearwater would never feel unwanted ever again._

_‘ Look, I’ll stay out of your way. I’ll do whatever you want, except go back to Sam’s pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he can’t get away from. You don’t know how many times I wished I could imprint on someone, anyone.’ Her voice finally portrayed her. Wavering slightly. Her eyes showing the pain she was keeping buried, deep down.she rubbed her lips together as she tried to control her breathing._

_Jacob finally let his eyes snap to her’s. He’d wished too. They idea of imprinting seemed so…controlled. But at least he wouldn’t be feeling the pain he was feeling right now. He'd not only wished he could imprint. He’d almost convinced himself he’d imprinted on Leah. It made sense. She felt his pain, his hers. He got that he wasn't his first choice…although technically she was his._

_But what he felt for Leah was too free…it couldn't be imprinting._

_‘Just to break the connection.’ He whispered. They were now toe to toe. Leah had to tilt her head back slightly to look in his eyes. Her brow furrows slightly in concentration before nodding her head in agreement._

_He didn't know how they got so close. But in all honesty he couldn't care less. The point was they were close. He watched as her eyes fell on his lips, as her tongue darted out to wet her lips._

_‘Alright.’ He replied moving his head forward slightly, stopping just as his lips almost touched Leah's, glancing into her eyes just to make sure she wanted this. She give him a curt nod and then they were kissing._

_It wasn't aggressive like his kisses with Bella had been. Or fast and hot like Sam's were. They were slow and gently…timid even? Almost as if Jacob was afraid he might break her. Not that it was a bad thing, it was kinda nice being handled with care._

_His hands found her hips, his thumbs rubbing the bare patch of skin exposed when Leah’s top hitched up as she stood in her tip toes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair there. She pushed her body into his, attempting to pull him closer her but he froze._

_‘Jesus, just touch me, kiss me properly, you're not gonna break me,’ she growled as they pulled back slightly._

_‘Um…funny story’ he coughed, a gentle blush gracing his cheeks, ‘last time I kissed someone they punched me and I broke their hand, kinda a bruise to the ego,’_

_‘Kiss me. I’m not going to punch you,’ she whispered._

_He hesitated slightly, the blush increasing._

_Leah rolled her eyes before tugging him against her. Her lips crashing against his as he wrapped his arms tight around her waist keeping her firm against him. Leah let her finger tips trace along his jawline as he let his hands snake under her top, his palms pressing against the hot skin of her back._

_He groaned as she deepened the kiss, his knuckles brushed down her spine causing her to shiver and sigh into his mouth. The kisses weren't soft and lingering anymore. They were getting harder, more demanding…desperate even? They only pulled apart when they needed air._

_They started questioningly at each other, searching for an answer. Was this comfort or were they admitting something to each other here? Before either could speak they heard Seth howl._

_Leah went to pull away, starting in the direction Seth was heard. Jacob placed his hand on the side of her face turning her towards him once again, placing a long deep kiss on her lips._

_‘Promise we’ll talk about this,’ he pleaded when he was finished._

_‘Jacob…’ She began unsure, tuning back to Seth’s howling_

_‘Leah,’ he sighed in the same tone as she did._

_  
‘Alright,’ she repeated his words from earlier._

_  
< 3  < 3 < 3_

_  
Bella had give birth. A girl. Leah just hoped she didn't turn out to be dyslexic with the name she was given or the kid would never know how to spell it._

_Leah had been running the length of the Cullen’s property in wolf form when Jacob approached her. It was the same spot they kissed, how appropriate._

_He pulled off his black t-shirt awkwardly clearing his throat, before turning his back to give her privacy as she shifted back into human form and pulled the t-shirt over her head._

_‘You can turn around,’ she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest._

_He turned around slowly, letting his eyes run over her body. She avoided her gaze, not knowing where to begin._

_‘You idiot,’ she muttered, shaking her head, he snapped his head towards her, ‘you imprinted didn't you? You. Absolute. Idiot.’_

_‘ I couldn't control it,’ he mumbled lamely._

_She didn't know how she knew. She guessed it was the off centre look in his eyes. That look they all had, like he was there, but not fully._

_They had once joked it was like the lights were on but no one was home._

_‘Who?’ She questioned, he didn't imagine he’d had much time to leave since…Jesus no ‘you have got I be kidding me,’ she whispered._

_‘It all sort of makes sense now doesn't it,’ he shrugs his shoulders awkwardly._

_‘Jesus Christ. We should be on the fucking Jerry springer show,’ she muttered more to herself than him, ‘my life has more fucking plot twists than the Bold and the beautiful,’_

_'Leah, I’m so sor…’ He began, reaching out for her hands._

_‘Don't,’ she shook her head pulling away from him smiling gently, ‘don't apologise. Don't make it a bigger deal than it was we were just comforting each other right? It was just the heat of the moment. It mean nothing. It…’_

_‘Leah…’ He pleaded._

_  
‘I’m happy for you Jake,’ she smiled weakly, ‘it’s what we both wanted right? You broke the connection, although I hope who ever I imprint on is at least legal,’ she forced out a laugh causing Jacob to roll his eyes, ‘I mean that's if I can imprint,’_

_‘Leah, you don't want to imprint’ he snorted, looking back at the Cullen’s place, ‘you want to make your own choices, you want to fall in love the right way,’_

_‘Ironically enough, imprinting seems like the safer option,’ she replies glancing down at the ground. ‘You end up with someone whose as devoted to you as you are them,’_

_  
‘Devoted maybe, but love? I'm not so sure,’ Jacob murmured._

_‘Better than heartbreak,’ she offered, letting out a long sigh, ‘I’m heading home, I'm tired,’_

_‘Leah…’ He reached out to grab her hand once again._

_‘I’m tired Jake just…just let me go,’ she advised, ‘I’d let you go,’_

_‘Alright,’_

_And he let her go._

 


End file.
